Delivery in Apartment 502
by jes88
Summary: During a major snowstorm Callie makes a special delivery.


Title- Delivery for Apartment 502

Author- Jessie

Rating- K+

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own these characters.

Summary- During a major snowstorm Callie makes a special delivery.

Pairs- Callie/Arizona, Mark/Lexie

Author's note- Ok, so I'm not all for this Mark inclusion with Callie and Arizona although I admire his passion. So, I make him as if he was the cool uncle. Lol.

The early morning sunshine broke Arizona Robbins out of a blissful night's sleep. The first one in weeks. Stretching her sleepy limbs she reached out for her girlfriend, Calliope Torres but instead found cold sheets. Sitting up, she grabbed her robe and headed to the common area of the apartment. In the kitchen she found Callie in front of an open cabinet. She watched as Callie groaned and shut the cabinet. With a frown Arizona walked up behind her and put her hands on Callie's hips.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked, bringing her hands around to lay atop of Callie's pregnant belly and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Callie was two weeks away from delivering their first child. Well, Callie's and Mark's but she thought of herself as an expectant parent as well. Callie straighten up, causing Arizona to take a step back.

"I can't find anything to eat and this baby seems to think that all of my internal organs are punching bags." she whined.

Arizona chuckled, putting a hand on Callie's belly, feeling the movements of the child.

"I'm sorry. Here, why don't you tell me what you want and I'll make it. You can go sit on the couch, put your feet up and relax."

"Arizona, you don't-"

"I want to. Now, what would you like to eat?"

Callie thought about it for a moment. "Blueberry pancakes."

Arizona was never any good at making pancakes. She always seemed to break them and it turns into a pancake mess but for the woman that she loved she was willing to try.

"Ok then, blueberry pancakes it is."

"Arizona-"

"No, I said I would make anything. Go on and sit your cute butt on that couch."

"But-"

"Out of my kitchen woman!"

Callie was momentarily stunned at Arizona's outburst. She put a hand on her belly.

"See what you gone and did." Callie whispered to the baby as she walked to the couch.

Arizona smiled and started preparing her girlfriend the meal she desired. While Arizona made her breakfast Callie flipped on the TV, turning to the weather channel.

"A massive snowstorm is in effect in the Seattle area. Expect heavy snow and ice."

"Looks like we are going to be snowed in today." Callie said.

"Well, maybe we can get a jump on folding and organizing the baby stuff."

Ten minutes later Arizona sat down on the couch, handing Callie her plate.

"Mmm, yum. Thank you." she leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

They ate. They folded clothes. They talked. They were just about to discuss baby names when they heard a knock at the door. Arizona opened it, allowing Mark and Lexie to enter.

"Hey big momma, what's happening?' Mark said cheerfully.

"Mark!" Arizona grimaced at his words, not wanting him to hurt her girlfriend's feelings in her fragile state.

Callie gave Mark a glare as he sat down in a chair. Lexie helped herself to some chips before sitting on the arm of the chair that Mark occupied.

"Well, it's a good thing we got the day off because by the looks of that storm on the TV and looking outside we probably couldn't make it to the hospital." Mark commented.

"Great. I better not go into labor. You hear me little one. You still have two more weeks." Callie said to her unborn child.

Everyone smiled as Arizona reached out to lightly rub Callie's belly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She? You think it's a girl?" Mark asked.

Arizona shrugged.

"We bounce back and forth." Callie said.

"Whoa!" Callie shot upright, a quick hand on her stomach causing everyone to become alert.

"You ok?" Arizona asked, laying a hand beside Callie's.

Callie took a deep breath. "Yeah, surprise hard kick. Just caught me off guard." she smiled.

"You sure?" Mark questioned.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered, laying back to her original position.

"Ok" Arizona smiled. "Do you want a pillow for your back?"

Callie shook head.

"So, how should we pass the time. We are obviously going to be stuck here for a while." Lexie stated.

"I know what we could do." Mark eyed her, lifting an eyebrow to convey his message.

"Mark, there has to be more to life than sex."

"Yeah… food." he answered, snatching the chip Lexie had in her hand.

Arizona and Callie chuckled.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Well I am not going to spend the day in bed with you eating. What were you guys going to do?"

"We were about to discuss some baby names."

"Oh, cool. Any thoughts?"

This lead to a conversation of four surgeons trying to come up with the perfect name. As the hours passed Callie was getting frequent pains. She at first thought it was Braxton-hicks but as time went by she began to feel that she was in labor. So far no one knew at this point and she really wanted not the have this baby in the apartment. She took a break from the conversation and went to the bathroom just as another contraction overtook her. The contraction was followed by Callie feeling her water break. Shocked at what just happened she managed to breathe through the contraction and clean up the mess before exiting the bathroom. Arizona was the first to look up at her. Her face must have given something away because Arizona was quick on her feet and up to Callie's side.

"Are you ok?"

"My water just broke. I've been having contractions. I thought they were Braxton-hicks but they're not."

"You've been having contractions this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

As much as Arizona wanted to yell for keeping such information her girlfriend needed her right now.

"Ok, Lexie get the overnight bag from the bedroom closet. Mark, help me with her. Callie, we're going to get you to the hospital."

Callie nodded, grabbing Arizona's hand. Since the elevators were down they had to use the stairs which wouldn't be a bad idea but when you are nine months pregnant and off balance you would dread. With the help of Mark and Arizona she made it down just fine.

"Uh, guys!" Lexie called out.

Everyone looked at what Lexie was seeing. You couldn't see five feet out the door. Arizona groaned. There was no way they could make it to the hospital. Callie's groans through an on slaughter of pain brought her out of her thoughts.

"Robbins, if we're going to do something we better do it now." Mark said, rubbing Callie's back.

"Ok, it looks like we're going to have to deliver this baby at the apartment so Lexie, go back up and get the bed ready. My bag is in the closet and towels are in the bathroom cabinet."

Lexie nodded and headed back. Arizona turned her attention back to Callie.

"Ok, let's get you back."

"I can't go up those stairs."

"Sure you can. Come on, we'll help. Everything is going to be fine."

Callie leaned heavily into Mark and Arizona as they made their way back up. When they reached the bedroom Callie sat down and pulled Arizona to her, burying her head in her shoulder as her body endured another contraction. Mark and Lexie watched as Arizona was kneeling in front of her girlfriend with one hand rubbing her back and one rubbing the back of her head, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"Arizona, what do you want us to do?" Mark asked.

She didn't answered, just continued to comfort Callie as the contraction ended.

"Arizona?" Lexie tried.

Callie lifted her head up and this caused Arizona's mood to change. She knew what she had to do. She

looked up at Mark and Lexie.

"Mark, I want you to sit behind Callie and help her. Lexie, you are to help me. Keep up with supplies."

"What are you going to do? Do you want me to call Dr. Fields? I'm sure she can be here within minutes." Lexie said.

"No." Arizona answered, standing up and rubbing her forehead. "I'm going to deliver this baby."

Callie reached out to grab her hand. "Arizona?"

Arizona squeezed Callie's hand. "I know but I have to. I'm not going to jeopardize a doctor's life just because I am more scared out of my mind then I have ever been. I'll be fine, right?"

Callie smiled but the smile quickly turned into a grimace as a contraction tore through her. Arizona guided her through it while Mark helped Lexie prepare everything they would need.

When it became time for the final stage of the process everyone took their positions.

"Ok, Callie we are ready when you are." Arizona stated.

Callie nodded, taking in a deep breath, preparing for the next contraction. Every push was bringing her closer and closer to giving her what she had wanted all her life but her strength was quickly running out. She collapse back against Mark who dabbed a cool cloth on her heated skin.

"I can't do this. I'm so tired." she panted.

Although Arizona was taught to expect this she was still surprised at how her girlfriend sounded. Calliope Torres, the tough ass Orthopedic surgeon, was lying her front of her completely defeated. She ran her hand up and down Callie's inner thigh.

"Come on Calliope, I know you're tired but you can do this. You've wanted this baby for as long as you can remember and you are so close to giving us a family. Baby, look at me."

Despite her exhaustion Callie looked at Arizona. "I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. You are doing so good and I know you can keep going for just a little while longer."

Callie's eyes began to tear up at her words as Arizona looked at her, smiling and nodding. This got her through the next series of pushing until the head came out.

"Alright sweetheart, the head is out. Stop pushing for a moment."

Callie did as instructed, allowing Mark to cool her off again.

"Ok Callie, let's finish this up. Just a few more pushes."

"I can't." she breathed heavily.

Hearing her girlfriend say those two words again sparked a fire in her. "Calliope Torres, we did not get into a fight and break up only to get back together for you to quit on me now. Dammit Calliope, push!"

Both Mark and Lexie were surprised at Arizona's outburst but it only encouraged Callie to push with everything she had left. Two pushes later the baby slipped into Arizona's waiting hands, letting out a cry that could surely wake the dead and cause deafness to the living.

"It's a girl!" Arizona cried through tears of joy.

After cutting the cord she handed the baby to Lexie to be cleaned up and helped Callie deliver the afterbirth. Mark moved to help clean up and after everybody was clean Arizona sat behind Callie as Lexie handed the baby to her.

"She's so beautiful."

Arizona didn't know who was more beautiful, her new daughter or the woman who had just given birth to her.

"She is. Just like her mommy." she smiled, eyes moving between the two.

Callie turned her head to look at her and smiled. Arizona leaned in to kiss her. When the kiss ended, they pressed their foreheads together. Neither of them saw Lexie and Mark leave. They looked down at their new baby who was now fussing for food. With a little help the baby girl was enjoying her first meal.

Arizona hugged Callie tightly.

"Umm, looks like I'm going to have to share these for a little while, huh."

Callie chuckled.

"You did good, Calliope."

"You weren't half bad yourself. Had me on fire at the end there. I think you might have scared Mark and Lexie for a moment. I doubt Lexie wants to be on your service for awhile."

This time it was Arizona's time to chuckle.

"Well, I couldn't let you give up that easily. As for Lexie and Mark, I forgot they were in the room."

Both women stared at the little girl in Callie's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
